Dead inside
by Pashince Garth
Summary: This is when Brooke is attacked and Lucas gets worried and leaves Las Vegas. Drama, Drama, Drama.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello you guys. this is Pashince Garth. please review and these storys i write mean the world to me and your imagination brings it to life. im making a new story, thats better than all of them combined. Lets see what happens when the vampire diares and One Tree Hill get mix together and guess whos the star of the show. you guessed it right... Brooke Davis._

I was there standing alone or laying. I can remember it like it was yesterday, well actually it was yesterday. When I was beaten senselessly. I didn't have no one to help or pertect me. If Peyton wasn't so hung up on her lover boy Lucas, someone could have been there for me. She hasn't checked up on me for a while. My phone started to ring, the caller was Peyton but on the caller I.D. it said "MY Bitch". She was the closest friend I ever had. I picked up the phone, I waited for a second and then answered.

"Hello?" I swallowed hard, I had a deep scratch in my voice. There was a quiet pause and then some laughter.

"Hello, Brooke Davis." Peyton said cheerfully, I wish I was happy like that. I had to fake being happy for her.

" ." I responded.

"What are you doing?" she asked me. That was a good question. What was I doing? Sitting in bed, with marks and bruises on my body. It was a bad site to look at.

"Designing clothes." I told her. I was lying, I was sitting in bed and thinking how worthless I am but Peyton didn't know. She's been my friend for 10 years and still counting, I could have guessed that she knew something was wrong with me but instead she said…

"Cool, just wanted check on you…bye." She said and hug up the phone. She never wanted to check up on me because if she did. We would have a hour of conversation. I hung up the phone and threw it on the ground. The anger and rage was taking over me. I didn't want this stupid rage anymore. I had to figure some things out. No one was going to be here for me. I knew the one person that might be there for me. The person that I could get advice from and a wise person…

"Okay, Jamie. What do you think I should do, tell Peyton or let her be happy?" I asked him. He stared at my broken face for a while and remembered that I asked a question.

"Um… Aunt Brooke, I don't know." He said sweetly. I think that this was going to be the worst day of my life. The damage is don't and I couldn't replay but I wish I could. I smiled. My phone started to ring but this time it wasn't Peyton, it was Lucas. I looked at my phone then back at Jamie.

"Hold on Champ." I said. I pressed answer on phone and put up to my ear.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said. I was confused. "What happened?" he asked.

"Everything is good and positive and its nice weather out here." I lied. He took a deep breathe and laughed.

"Why do you lie to me, Brooke Davis?" he asked. He could read me like an open book.

"Im not lieing." I said, lieing. Again.

"What happened? I know something terrible happened." Lucas demanded an answer. He wanted an answer from someone, I think he needed from me.

"Nothing happened." I tried to tell him. "I promise." I said.

"Don't make promises you cant keep." Lucas said.

"It was just I little accident." I confessed.

"what kind of accident?" he asked.

"nothing" I quickly hung up the phone.

Lucas's POV

Peyton came in the room, happily. She saw Lucas, he was holding the phone in his hand and looking at it. Peyton walked over to im gently.

"Whats going on?" she asked him. Lucas looked over at his beautiful fiancé.

"Its Brooke… something happened and she wont tell me anything." Lucas said. Peyton took Lucas's hand.

"I called her a while back and she seemed okay." Peyton smiled. Lucas put on a fake smile and continued to think about Brooke. Peyton went into the restroom. He looked at the empty room.

"Well, you don't know Brooke Davis, like I do." Lucas mumbled under his breathe. He picked up the phone and tried to call her again but Brooke would answer.

Brookes POV

I was in my room, laying in my bed. I was like this for weeks but I took my showers. It hurt a little when I rub the soap and washcloth on my body. I cried every time something touched me. I couldn't even sleep right. My bruises and marks became worse. Soon it well all go away. There was a knock at my door. I knew it wasn't Lucas or Peyton because they don't come in tell tomorrow.

"Sweetheart?" Victoria yelled threw the door. I didn't want to answer the door. Maybe she could give me advice. I really needed my mother.

"Come in." I said softly. She opened the door and could see me laying hopelessly. She rushed over to me. she tried to touch me but she knew that it would hurt me.

"What happened?" she asked me. I didn't know what happened myself. I could remember myself.

"I had fallen." I told her. I smiled and she frowned. I guess she didn't believe me.

"And where did you fall?" she asked not confinsed.

"The stairs." I paused. I was wearing a training bra and tight shorts. She looked at my body, she grabbed my hand tightly. I let out a scream.

"The stairs, did this to you?" she said. I looked at my arm and I had a fingers print on my arm. I didn't want to tell her that I was attacked. She knew in my face expression that I was helpless and scared. "You were attacked weren't you?" she knew that she was right. I nodded.

"Don't tell no one." I begged her. she looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was crazy but I don't want my friends to know that I was like this. Haley and Nathan have been calling me like crazy. "Please don't." I begged her.

"I wont, if you draw some damn new designs." Victoria got up and walked out of my room. I was relieved and I hope that she wouldn't call no one. I stood there and acted like everything was oaky. My mind was blank for a second and then flashbacks came to my head. me pushed around and raped, being beaten to death. Blackness, a men that had a strong grip and made me do things that I didn't want to do. I began shaking and crying. I cried and cried. No one was there to help me. right now, I began to cry and scream.

"Leave me alone." I yelled at my flashbacks, being hurt like I did, it messes with your mind and theres nothing you could stop it. what I didn't know is Victoria was at the other side of the door. Listening to her broken hearted little girl. Victoria had tears in her eyes and picked up the phone and started to dial a number.

Victoria's POV

Victoria was dialing the number that she kept if Brooke was hurt. She kept the number for emegency's. she pressed talk, the phone began to ring and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" the person asked. Victoria hesisted but she knew it was right thing to do for her daughter.

"This is Victoria." She said. the person laughed on the other side.

"What do you want? And how did you get my number?" the person asked her.

"Its Brooke. She needs you." Victoria said.

"Im on my way." The person hung up the phone. Victoria looked at the caller I.D. it said Brooke's Best Friend. Victoria climbed in the cab.


	2. The Call

_Please Review. The next upload will be on friday. There is going to be a new story im writing about. its so amazing that i dont even know what to do with it. Sophia bush is going to be on channel 18 tonight at 10:00pm for her new show that shes doing. Thanks for all the suport._

Perviously on One Tree Hill...

Brooke was attacked and stayed in her room for a long time. Peyton doesnt know anything but Lucas does. Brooke's mother finds out about her attack and she calls someone.

NOW...

"Im on my way." The person hung up the phone. Victoria looked at the caller I.D. it said Brooke's Best Friend. Victoria climbed in the cab.

Brookes POV

Its like 10 in the morning and some idoit was ringing my door bell. I walked over to open the door. But then I remembered that about the person breaking in my shop.

"who is it?" I asked.

"Its me." It was sweet voice. I opened the door, I saw the blonde hair and the beautiful eyes of my best friend.

"Lucas…" I said quietly. He stared at me and had a disgusted look on his face. he helped himself in.

"Why did I have to hear from your mother. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me, I shrugged.

"Its nothing." I crossed my arms. He came closer to me. he pulled up my shirt and looked at the marks on my body. He went down to legs and saw the finger prints on my body.

"What happened?" he said softly. I had to tell him sooner or later.

"I was hit." I said slowly. I could see that he was getting angry with me. he had his phone in his hand and threw the phone at the wall. I stumbled a little. I never seen Lucas this angry.

"Did you report it?" he asked me quickly.

"No." I said without hesitation.

"Brooke!" he yelled my name. I turned to him.

"I don't need this Lucas. Im fine." I told him.

"Your not fine. Look at you." He pointed at my scars and bruises. "Brooke, tell me the truth." He begged. I began to cry.

"Fine. If you wanna know so bad. I was attacked, rapped, hurt. Everything you could ever imagine. And you weren't there for Lucas. I needed you there for me." I cried. I bent down because the pain was to much. He grabbed me and held me. I pulled him away and quickly went to my room and locked the door. Before I shut the door, he said something.

"Im sorry." He said.

It was 8 at night. I was hungry and thirsty. I opened my door half way and quickly walked out. I think he went back to Peyton. I was fixing me a sandwhich and I was drinking purple coolaid. It was the best.

"Hey." I turned over and I saw Lucas.

"I thought you left." I told him. Everything was clam and quiet.

"no, im um here." He smiled. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Im sorry, for everything." I apologized. Lucas came closer to me.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I wasn't there for you but im here now." He said. I walked over to him and hugged him and he hugged me back. I had my best friend back.

It was morning. Peyton was still in Las Vegas, Lucas came in the living room getting off the phone with Peyton. He looked at me and smiled. He said bye to Peyton and sat next to me on the couch.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"Fine, she thinks that im with my mother." He said. Why would he lie to Peyton? If she finds out, she is going to beat me up. Have you seen her brother? He trained her well.

"Luke." I said with disappointment.

"How are you doing." He started to look at my scars and bruises.

"Fine." I told him, he looked at me and laughed.

"You're a really bad liar." He laughed. He could tell that I was lying. I couldn't lie to him, it was really hard. I wasn't fine, I was getting hot at night. I was throwing up, I never went to the hospital after I was beaten and stabbed. I know it was stupid but I know that im going to be okay. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"I have to get to work." I grabbed my purse. Lucas stood up and stopped my from leaving the house.

"Where do you think your going." He asked.

"Lucas, I have to get to work." I said with a slight smile.

"Be safe." He said to me. I was glad someone was actually paying attention to me.

"Unless, the guy comes back for me and then your not there to help me and then you just let me down again." I smiled, I was playing around with him, it was pretty much sarcasm. Lucas moved aside and let me go. I was getting ready to unlock my shop but it looked like someone already opened it. The door was opened, I opened the door slightly and quickly grabbed a bat that I had behind my desk. I didn't know why I didn't use it before. _Crash! _There was a sound of broken glass. I squeezed the bat tightly. There was a shadow behind me, I could see it. I turned around slowly.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in terror.

"stop screaming, im just your mother." Victoria said.

"Exactly." I said with a smile. She made a fake laugh that made me frown. I walked to the back room where I do my disigns. I was walking and there was crunching sound. I looked down and stepped on broken glass.

"Sorry about that sweetheart. I couldn't see." She said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"The lights where on mother." I told her.

"Cant I just have a meaning full conversation with you?" she asked me.

"You had my whole child hood and teenage years to have a talk with me. Plus, im pissed off at you." I told her.

"Why?" she asked me. she was the only person that I told about my attack.

"Why did you tell lucas?" I said.

"You looked sad and I couldn't bear to see you like that." Victoria looked sad but I wasn't going to fall for that. she knew what she was doing.

"Wow, now you care about me?" I said.

"Brooke you need help." She said. I came closer to her.

"I don't need help, im sick of you people telling me I need help when I don't." my heart started raising.

"Fine, the only reason I was being your partner is because I wanted to connect with you more and now I cant even do that." she began to say, I rolled my eyes because I wasn't going to fall for it. She contuined. "I quit." She said. She walked out. my head was spinning… everything was going sideways and across, this was not happening. I could fell my legs, I fall to the ground.

"Brooke?" I heard the doorbells on top of my door ringing. It was Lucas's voice.

"Lucas." I called his name. I was in a panick. Lucas rushed to the back, when he saw me on the floor. He slid to me. he grabbed his hands and elevated my head on his arms.

"Brooke whats going on?" he asked me.

"I don't know." Then everything went pitch black. I could see the glass that was broken, I couldn't see my shop and I couldn't see Lucas anymore. Everything was black. The dark is a bitch!


	3. I love you

_Please review and think you for reading my stories. its not really hard to review, just say you liked it. ahah. there is going to be a new story coming out on christmas eve and it has alot to do with Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott but Damon and Stefan get in the way. this is going to be a good story to write and fun too read. i hope you can hang in there._

"yeah shes fine." Lucas said. I could hear him talking to Peyton and Peyton talking back.

"Maybe I should come back." Peyton said in mumbled voice.

"No No everthing is going to be okay… I think she waking up, ill call you back." Lucas told Peyton. I could bearly see Lucas. He was beside my bed standing up on the phone.

"I love you." Peyton said. Lucas stood in silence, staring off in the distance.

"I really have too go Peyton." He said and hung up the phone. I opened my eyes wide. Lucas came and sat next to me. he grabbed my hand and squezzed.

"You scared me Brooke Davis." Lucas said, he kissed my hand.

"I scared myself." I laughed. It hurt when I laughed, I made a pain face. Im in even more pain when I was attacked.

"I should have went with you." He said. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't wont your stinky sad ass in my store anyways." I teased. He laughed.

"I should probably get the nurse." He stood up and walked up to the door but I had to say something before he went.

"you didn't say I love you too." I said. He turned and looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"To Peyton… you didn't say I love you too." I said. He looked at the ground and left.

Lucas was helping me back into the house with one arm around his shoulder.

"You have to go back sooner or later." Lucas sat me down on the chair and started to sit the bags down.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"You have to go back to Peyton." I smiled at him, he looked at me weirdly.

"Im going to stay here with you if you like it or not." He said.

"What about.." he inturppted me.

"Lets watch a movie." He went over and sat down on the couch and tries to get his mind away from Peyton. He was really focused on the show that he was watching. I watched him. I walked over to my room and sat down peacefully. I picked up the phone.

"Hey." I said talking to other person on the other side of the call.

"Oh hey Brooke. What's up?" Haley said.

"Its Lucas, he needs your help." I said. Haley said some other things but shes on her way. I walked back in the living room, where Lucas was sitting on the couch. I sat beside him, just staring at him.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Smiling like what?" I asked him. I got up and walked to the kitchen and he followed.

"Like that." he pointed at my weird smile. I smiled so wide.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I laughed.

"Brooke, whats going on?" Lucas asked. The door swung open. Lucas turned around and saw Haley at the door.

"Lucas Eingine Scott." She said. Lucas turned back at me.

"Shit." He said.

I smiled at him. "Good luck." I tapped him on the shoulder and went to my room.

Authors POV

Haley at one hand on her hip looking at Lucas. Lucas didn't want to look at Haley because she had this look that made him melt and give everything up. Lucas looked at the ground.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Haley asked him.

"Brooke was attacked." He told her. Haleys eyes were wide opened.

"Brooke was attacked?" she said. She didn't know anything.

"Yeah, she collapsed today." He said. This was all new news to Haley.

"I'll deal with that later." She said and continued. "Why aren't you with your wife?" she asked him.

"shes not my wife." He said quickly.

"Whats going on?" Haley asked.

"Nothing." Lucas said.

"You need to be with your wife or fiancé or whatever she is. I can take care of Brooke." Haley smiled.

"No." Lucas looked out in the distance, Haley came sat down next to her.

"Why not?" Haley yelled.

"Because im still in love with her." He yelled back.


	4. what the hell!

BACK TO BROOKES POV…

I thought they talked enough, so I went back out there to save Lucas. Lucas had finished something he said and I could tell it was about me. Haley said one last thing to say to Lucas and then she left. I walked over to him, I could see that he was sad. I hugged him tightly.

"We'll get threw it. We always do." I said while smothering my face in his chest. He hugged me back.

"Im starving." Lucas stood up and started to cook something. I walked over by him and smiled at him. He pulled at out a burrito and heated it up. I was relieved, I layed my hand on my chest.

"wow, I thought you were really going to cook." I laughed. He looked over from fixing the burrito and smiled at me. It was like he was in heaven. That one smile that you never want to let go. The house phone was ringing. It was all the way across the living room by the door.

"Is that Peyton?" I asked him.

"yep, I don't want to talk to her right now." Lucas told me. Maybe he was mad at her. I smiled. I started to run across the run to get the phone. Lucas looked over, he rushed over to me to try and stop me.

"Brooke don't." he said. I hurried up and picked up the phone with Lucas on my back. He stood up from his defeat.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh, hey Brooke." Peyton said. "Is Lucas there?" Peyton asked me. I looked at Lucas and I saw how he was sad for some reason.

"No, im afraid hes not." I told her. She sighned.

"Brooke, somethings wrong… hes been distant lately." She said.

"Dumb boys do that sometimes. I think hes on his period." I laughed, I could hear her laugh a little. I heard a guys voice. "Peyton… who is that?" I asked her. Lucas came closer to me to see what I was talking about.

"Jake…" she said. This was madness. "I have to go." She told me.

"Bye." I said with surprise, usually I was the one that ended the phone call. Jake was back, this could be bad for her. I sat on the couch, looking at the phone.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked me.

"Nothing." I put on a fake smile. Lucas sat back on the couch and frowned. He knew something was up. "Don't worry." I told him. I got up and walked to my room. I shut the door behind me and took a deep breahe. This wasn't going to end good for Peyton, Jake or Lucas or even me.

It was morning and I wide awake. The phone was ringing.

"I got it!" I yelled to Lucas. I hurried up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Brooke, its me Peyton." Peyton told me.

"I know, you're the only that calls me." I laughed.

"Im coming home. Since Lucas wont be back anytime soon. Ill be there tomorrow." Peyton said.

"Okay." I hung up the phone. Lucas came in my room.

"Who was it?" Lucas asked.

"your finace." I told him, he looked clueless. "Peyton." I told him to catch his memory back.

"Is she coming home?" he asked me.

"Yeah, tommrow." I told him. He looked down at his feet.

"Lets go out to eat." He said. I nodded.

2 HOURS LATER…

We were walking near the ocean. It was beautiful. We talked and talked like we just know caught. I never saw Lucas laugh that much. I could tell that he was happy. I was walking past someone and It looked like the person that attacked me. I froze, Lucas looked back at me. I stared at the person. Lucas grabbed my hand. I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His blue eyes looking at me. dirty blonde hair and his cute crocked smile. His soft hands touching mine.

"I am now." I smiled. I was wearing a tank top and shorts. We were walking and I could see a lot of people. There was this one kid that pointed at me. I rubbed my shoulder to see if the bruises would just go away and never will come back. Lucas saw that I was feeling uncomfortable. He grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug.

"You are beautiful Brooke Davis, don't let no one tell you otherwise." Lucas smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Lets get drunk." I told him, Long story short. We had the best damn time of our lifes. We walked home but the bar tender was watching over us. We were finally at the house. We both sat down by the fire place and talked for hours.

3 HOURS LATER..

I couldn't breathe anymore. I was laughing so hard. I kept telling Lucas to stop but he wouldn't.

"Oh it hurts." I kept laughing. My stomach was tighting up. Lucas stopped laughing and stared at me. Lucas swooped in and kissed me and I kissed his back. He layed back and I layed on top of him. He grabbed my hand and held it. We were sober. The door swung open.

"What the hell?" Peyton said. We quickly got up and we both saw Peyton at the door. I buried my face and my hands and Lucas was there sitting on the floor. We were a little drunk, not that much sober. I guess Lucas was so scared that he threw up in my vase. I couldn't help but smile.


	5. You weren't drunk

Peyton grabbed my cup of water and threw into my face. I gasped, It was ice cold. She walked over to Lucas and slapped him.

"With my best friend?" she cried.

"Don't hit me." he told her.

"You deserve it." She cried. I came beside Lucas to get my ass whoppen. Peyton looked at me with her crying eyes.

"Brooke? why would you do this to me?" she asked me.

"Same answer you gave me. I don't know." I said. I was trying to be smart, I didn't mean to do this to her.

"Brooke, I trusted you." She cried.

"Im so sorry." I told her, to see her heart broken. I cried too.

"Brooke." she said my name. I guess she couldn't believe I would do this to her.

"Im so sorry." I cried.

"Its not your fault." Lucas told me. Peyton turned to him.

"Your right, its your fault… I slept with Jake." Peyton confessed. She hesitated when she said Jake. Lucas frowned, I stood back.

"Jake, when did Jake get into this?" Lucas asked Peyton.

" Brooke didn't tell you? When you left I felt alone." She said. Lucas turned to me with a death glare.

"That doesn't meant that you can slept with any guy you want." Lucas told her.

"You kissed Brooke!" Peyton yelled at him.

"… but I didn't sleep with her." Lucas said sadly. I was in the back, watching them argue.

"I thought we were done with this! I thought you loved me!" she pushed Lucas back. She continued. "Your just like Dan, your going to turn out just like him!" Peyton yelled.

"No. im not. I am nothing like Dan!" he yelled back.

"Your such an asshole! Why did you do this to me?!" Peyton cried. Lucas answered quickily.

"Because im in love with Brooke!" he said. Lucas took a deep breathe and looked at the ground. "Im in love with Brooke." he told him and Peyton. He also told me, I guess I could have collected the hints that he was giving me. its not easy, hes not an open book. Peyton looked over Lucas's shoulder with her crying eyes and looked at me with disappointment. I felt sad, I lost my best friend and I lost Peyton.

"Brooke. This friendship is over." She said to me.

"Damn it Peyton, how many times am I suppost to say im sorry." I cried. She was there for me more than Lucas. I loved Peyton, she was always going to be my bestfriend. This isn't like high school. When you get older, your friends die and they don't come back. I don't want Peyton to slip out of my hands.

" You don't have to anymore because im done." Peyton said to me. Her voice was so strong and I knew that it was over.

"Peyton please" I cried. She shock her head and slammed the door behind her. I turned to Lucas and he couldn't look at me. "This isn't me." I told him. Lucas nodded and walked away. This wasn't me, this isn't how I act. I don't want to act this way. I don't want to be like Peyton when she was a teenager. I don't even know that im in love with Lucas. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and went bed. I was thinking about Peyton and Lucas this whole time. I wasn't thinking about me, I had enough time to think about me and I wasn't happy. I screwed up Peytons and Lucas's wedding and engagement. This is all my fault and im left to blam for this.

"This is all my fault." I said quietly to myself.

I woke up. My mouth was closed shut and I couldn't move. I wasn't taped to my bed and my mouth wasn't taped together. It was like my body and my mind told me not to get out of the bed. I told my self that I need to fix everything. I walked out of my room carefully. I was going to see what Peyton was doing. I needed to know if she was okay. I need to know if we were okay. This is my best friend were talking about here. My due or die. I was fixing me a coffee until Lucas came up behind me. it was something that I just wanted him to. I could feel the sex attention that we had. I wanted him to rub my shoulder and kiss me a million times but I know its not going to help. I turned around to him, he was so close to me.

"Im sorry for everything that happened between you and Peyton." I told him. He smiled at me. he grabbed my hand and held it tight. He looked me straight into my eyes.

"Its not your fault." He smiled. I leaned in and kissed him. It was so romantic, I wanted it to last.

My alarm went off. I woke up from the dream. I frowned. I went to see if Lucas was in the kitchen but he wasn't there. He wasn't even in the house. I had feelings that were all over the place. I grabbed my keys and left. I was in the car with the wind blowing in my hair looking for Lucas. I pulled up to the river court and found him playing basketball. I walked up to him, he grabbed the ball and it bounced off goal. It was sunny outside.

"What are you doing here Brooke?" he asked me. He had the ball under his arm. I moved my hair out of my face.

"Don't treat me like that." I said quickly.

"Treat you like what Brooke?! I haven't done a damn thing!" he yelled at me.

"your yelling at me!" I yelled back. There was a dead silence. He put the ball down beside his foot. He cupped his hands on my face and came closer to me.

"I love you Brooke." he said. We were noise to noise.

"It's really hot." I said pushing away from my face. He laughed and picked up the ball.

"What's your plan today?" Lucas asked me. I looked up at the sun.

"I have to go see my ex best friend." I told him. Lucas was about to shot the ball but I stole it from him. I laughed.

"Don't get hurt." He teased.

"haha! One on one pretty boy." I smiled.

"Alright." He smiled at me.

"If worn these shoes. You'll have a head stone. In a grave." I tightened the ball in my hand and threw the ball to the tarket.

I knocked on the door to Peytons house. She opened the door and looked at me.

"Brooke backstabbing Davis." She said.

"Peyton, I came to apologize." I told her.

"Alright, you have 30 seconds." She said to me.

"Peyton you know I love you. I never wanted this to happen. I was ruiting for you and Lucas. I never knew lucas had those feelings for me…" I said.

"what about the kiss?" she asked me, I hesistated.

"I was drunk and he was really drunk and it just happened." I said.

"I wish I could believe you but I don't. I know when you're drunk and that night….. you weren't." she told me. she went back into her house and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

i just uploaded my new story. unconditionally.

I was back at the house, taking a break from everyone and everything. I was eating oreo icecream. Lucas came in and saw that I was stuffing my face with icecream.

"Its not worth it. Put. The spoon. Down." He said in a panick. I smiled.

"ha ha ha very funny." I said with sarcasm. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Boyfriend trouble?" he asked me.

"girlfriend trouble." I told him. He walked beside me.

"ouch. Even worse." He said.

"We were both drunk that night." I said diving in icecream. He looked over at the wall nervous.

"I wasn't that drunk last night." He confesed.

"What?" I looked over at him/

"I wasn't that drunk last night, neither were you." He told me. him and Peyton were right.

"Still doesn't make it okay." I grabbed my icecream and walked to my room. someone knocked on my door. It was Lucas.

"Come in!" I yelled. He opened the door slowly with his hands sticking out with a white flag. I loved how he fooled around with me.

"is it safe?" he asked.

"Yeah." I kincked my eyebrow. He came closer to me and sat next to me on the bed.

"im sorry about me and Peyton and I don't want you to get punish for it." He said, he laied his hand on mine.

"I love you Lucas." I said in a quick motion. He smiled.

"Finally." He laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me already." I pulled him closer to me by his shirt. I kissed him. He put his hand up my shirt. We started to get in to it. Enough for Lucas to moan. I heard Peyton in my house. "Shit." I said. I pushed Lucas into my closet so Peyton wouldn't see him. I quickly ran out of my room, so I could handle Peyton. She looked so beautiful. Like shes going on a date or something.

"You look beautiful Peyton." I said nicely. She smiled at me but it wasn't a warming smile.

"Jake wants me back." She said to me.

"Than you should go to him." I told her. She smiled at the ground and nodded.

"I cant. I left some things un said with me and Lucas….. is he here?" she told me.

"He's not here right now." I said.

"Thanks for keeping the secret about me and Jake." She said.

"Anything for you. Remember that." I said. She smiled and looked at the couch. She saw Lucas's basketball and jacket on the couch.

"I thought you said that he wasn't here." Peyton questioned me.

"Peyton…" she intruptted me.

"You guys really deserve each other. You really do." She ran out the house. Lucas came from my room. I was looking at the empty open door. I turned to Lucas and he had a disappointed face.

"You knew about her and Jake?" he asked me.

"I didn't know she slept with him." I told him.

"It doesn't matter. You should have told me. I was made a fool of." He told me.

"And you don't think that she wasn't?" I said.

"Whatever." He said. I grabbed his hand but he brushed it off and left the house. I lost the person I love and I lost Peyton. I was back in that place again. Where I was all by myself.

I knocked on Haley and Nathan's door. Haley opened the door and looked surprised to see.

"Oh, hey Brooke." she said to me.

"Hey Haley. Is Lucas there?" I asked her. She took a deep breathe.

"Yeah." She opened the door and let me in. "Hes in the middle room right there." She pointed to the quest room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Lucas said. I opened the door slowly. I pulled out a white flag. I could see that Lucas smiled. I walked all the way in.

"Im sorry." I smiled. He got up and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Just promise, you wont lie to me again or keep anything from me." he said.

"I promise." I said. He smiled and I smiled back and he kissed me. he picked me up and layed me on the bed. He started to kiss my neck and it was amazing. "Lucas, not in Haley's house." I laughed.

"She'll be fine." He said. Next thing you know where both naked.

I awoke with a smile on my face. I saw Lucas beside me, sleeping. The cover on half of his body. Lucas woke up at me staring at him. He opened one eye and smiled at me.

"Good morning beautiful." Lucas said to me.

"I have to go too work." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Today?" he asked me.

"Today." I said after him. He came in to kiss me but I blocked it. "Morning breathe, sorry." I laughed and stood up, put on some clothes and went to work. I was driving. The wind blowing in my hair. I had a meeting at the mall with macys. I parked in the parking lot. It was a parking lot where its not open, its in the building. While I was walking, I could hear heavy foot steps. I turned around to see who it was but no one was there. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. It was dark but there was light. This light kept flickring on and off, I stood there and looked at it. It was the only light that was working. It turned off, it was quiet. I was breathing heavy. It turned back on, and there was someone infront of me. I jumped.

"Holy shit." I said. I focused on the face, it was the guy that attacked me. the flashbacks were running threw my mind.

"Hello, Brooke Davis." He said.

"Help me!" I said. The guy knocked me out and that's all I could remember.

Authors POV

The stranger was dragging Brooke across the parking lot. He wasn't that gentale with her. Lucas was going to surpise Brooke with flowers that he baught for her. Brooke woke up from getting in the head with so many rocks and things on the floor. She focused her view.

"help." Her help became low but then louder. "Help!" she yelled. Lucas heard her voice. Flowers dropped on the floor in slow motion. The guy crounched down on the floor with a knife to Brooke neck. He slowly put to her hand and slide the knife slowly against her skin. "Ahhh!" screamed loudly. The pain was so much.

Brooke POV

"Someone please help me!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me. I was in pain, I couldn't feel my left arm. He put the knife to my neck and was about to cut my throat but then Lucas came in and saved me. he tackled him and the guy hit his head on the sement. Lucas grabbed me.

"your bleeding." He said.

"you saved me." I said. He nodded. I was so in love with him. I kissed him.

"We have to get you to the hospital." Lucas told me. I nodded.

5 hours later…

I was at the hospital, I hated the hospital. Bad things always happened here. Lucas was paceing around the room. I was sitting on the hospital bed. I wasn't even laying on the hospital bed. I laughed a little seeing lucas running around.

"Nervous?" I laughed. The doctor came in before Lucas can answer. When Lucas saw the doctor he felt relieved.

"How is she?" Lucas asked him. Lucas was so close to the doctor. They looked like they were about to kiss.

"Lucas." I laughed. Lucas backed up. The doctor came over to me and smiled.

"A few stitches but there's one thing…"He said. Now I was getting close the doctor. Lucas was bitting his nails.

"What is it?" Lucas asked him. The doctor smiled, so I knew it wasn't bad.

"Brooke Davis, your going to have a little Brooke Davis." The doctor said. He nodded and left the room. Lucas didn't say a word but I did.

"Peyton's going to kill me." I said out loud.

I was at the house, It had been three weeks, since me and Lucas found out about the baby. I could tell that I was showing. I had my coffee in one hand and a newspaper another. Lucas was staring at me. I was looking at the paper. I huffed and puffed and put the paper in my lap.

"Do I look like a mother to you?" I asked him. I held the newspaper and drank some of my coffee so I could show him. He laughed and walked over to me.

"You will be the best mother. You don't need a newspaper." He grabbed the newspaper and put his big hands on my stomach.

"can you feel it?" I asked him. He looked confused. I grabbed his hand and put it on the side of my stomach. The baby was kicking. His face lit up into a Christmas tree.

"That's amazing." He smiled. Lucas had to leave because he had to figure something's out about his book. It doesn't bother me when he talks about the book. I know it was for Peyton and about Peyton but I know that he will always love me. I looked down at my stomach, and I love Lucas. Peyton crashed threw the door.

"Brooke?" she called my name with a big smile on her face. I shock a little when she came threw the door. She saw me and smiled but then she looked at my lower body.

"What is that?" she pointed at my stomach.

"Peyton, I was going to tell you." I began to say.

"When Brooke? when I left Tree Hill or when I was going to be with Jake and jenny?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I was going to figure it out with Lucas but…" Peyton intruppted me again.

"I don't care anymore about your baby daddy. I wanted to tell my best friend that I was going to leave with Jake but it seems that shes pregnant with the person that I loved." She said.

"Peyton that's great about you and Jake. I thought you were going to be excited for me." I said.

"How can I be excited?! I would have been if you were straight with me. if you didn't go behind my back and kiss my fiancée. if you told me that you had feelings for Lucas." She said.

"I didn't know that I was in love with Lucas back then." I said. Peyton put her hands in the air like she was giving up.

"Save it…. I don't want to hear anymore." She grabbed her purse and walked out. I didn't want to argue with her because she was my best friend and best friends don't do that to each other. Mouth and Peyton were right. This wasn't me or this isn't how a best friend do this to their best friend. I was wrong but its in the past and im happy now. And if Peyton wants to keep her skinny ass away from my life. Than I let her. I was drinking water, when Lucas came in. He saw that I was sad.

"What happened?" he asked.

"World War 3." I said. He walked over to me and he was hot. Not sexy hot but hot like he was on fire.

"I'm glad I wasn't here for it." He told me.

"Glad to know that you love me so much." I grabbed my cup of water and went into my room. he followed me.

"Let's go out tonight. Me and you. No distractions, no Peyton." He said. I thought about it for a second.

"Alright but no funny business." I said.

"Me? I'm just a sweet little angel." He teased. I threw a pillow at him and he left to go do some stuff for the romantic night we are having. And now I have to get ready. I was thinking about Lucas's soft skin while I was going threw my clothes. Lucas's lips while I was going through my shoes. Lucas's soft hands while I was doing my makeup. I laid my black, shiney eye shadow on the sink. I looked up slowly and looked at myself. I was wearing a blue dress that showed my baby bump and was short to my kness. I placed my hands on my stomach. I was really pregnant. I am pregnant with my best friends ex-fiance. Me and Lucas aren't even married yet. Im not even thinking about Lucas's body anymore. Im thinking about myself and my baby. What am I suppost to tell he or she? Me and Daddie went behind my best friends back and stunck around before I was attacked and hurt and depressed and this all happened in a year. I don't want this to be a night time story to my kids. I don't want to hear it myself. I feel fat and ugly. This isn't because im pregnant, its true. I don't want to go out to eat. Lucas came in the room, I could hear the door opening.

"Sweet heart." He called out to me. I could hear the door shut and his footsteps coming closer. I think he was following my wheeps and cries. The footsteps stopped. I was looking at my fingures. My gental hands on the end of the sink. I looked up and saw my refections and behind my refection was Lucas. He looked at me, he just stared. Like I was a stranger. Like he didn't know who I was. he had flowers in his hands. I stopped looking at Lucas in the mirror and I saw myself. My mascra everywhere on my face. All my makeup dripping like it was just raining on me. My hair was a mess. My makeup was all over the floor. The bathroom was mess.

"i… I don't know what happened." I said to Lucas.

"That's alright, we can do this another night." Lucas came close to me. he gentaly put his hand on my shoulder. I looked back down at the sick. I noticed that all my stuff was flushed down in the sink.

"I don't think, there is going to be another night." I said. I cleared my face and walked out the bathroom. I didn't want to see his sad face. Weither I wanted it or not. Im pregnant but im not ready for it and Lucas isn't either.

I was in the kitchen, fixing me some steak. Lucas came in. he stood his distance away from me. he drooped the flowers on the ground. I felt it hit the ground. I walked three steps to pick them up.

"Don't." he said with a strong tone. I listened, I stood away from the flowers.

"What do you want from me, Lucas?" I asked him. He licked his lip and bit it. He slammed his hand on the counter table. It was loud.

"I want the girl, that said she loved me! you shouldn't let Peyton get between us!" Lucas yelled at me.

"Its not Peyton" I told him. He rubbed his eye and then looked at me. I could see that he was sad, I could see that he was going to cry.

"What is it than?!" he yelled. I threw the dishcloth across the room.

"I am pregnant with a man, that im not even married to. Its only been a year! How are we going to tell our kids, how we meant and how we got here?! How do we do that?!" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know, right now! I don't know anything right now but the one thing, I know. Is that I love you." He said.

"I don't know if that's enough. I need more than that. it, just doesn't feel right." I said.

"I cant believe that your doing this, now. Who are you?" he said. The stinged a little bit. Who was i? the best friend that cheats. The one that doesn't know what they want. Ive been changing.

"Who am I? what did you think, this has been great for me? you cheated on me with Peyton, twice. I was really hurt." She said.

"Now your taking Peyton's place. good job, Brooke Davis." He said. He clapped his hands together.

"This isn't you" I told him.

"Yeah, well. This isn't you." He said softly. He had tears in his eyes. We stood there in silence. I could still hear the sink water running. I walked back over to it and turned it off. The water was hot, I flinched a little. The pain made me forget about Lucas for a while.

"We have a doctors appointment. Lets go." Lucas said. I had my back turned away from him. I looked out the window trying to block the things that he said to me but I couldn't. he hurt me and I hurt him. Words are like bullets. I pretty dead. I feel **_Dead Inside_**. I nodded, I could his footsteps grow louder but then they faded. I grabbed my purse and shut the door behind me.

I was sitting on the bed. In the doctors office. It was really cold. I thought my toes were going to come off. Lucas wasn't talking to me or looking at me. it was like we were in two separate worlds. We used to be so close, I guess the words that we shared, were true. I didn't want them to be. was I acting like myself? I hope he wasn't used to the high school Brooke beause part of her is gone. I looked at Lucas, he was biting his nails again. I slowly but gentaly placed my hand on his thigh. Lucas got up quickly, he went over to the sink and poured a cup of water. he made it look like he wanted a cup of water but I know why. He didn't want to be touched by me. this pregnancy is the only thing that's holding our relationship together. I looked down at my stomach. The sound of a opended door, made me look up. It was the doctor.

"Theres a problem." The doctor said to us. I could tell that he was uneasy. I could tell that something was going wrong. I didn't want to loss this baby, not yet. The truth is, this pregnancy is holding me together. The mixed feelings that I have for Lucas.

"What problem?" Lucas asked him. The doctor sat down and rolled over to me. I looked straight into his eyes and he looked into mine. I wanted him to tell me that everything is going to be okay. That I was going to be safe. That me and the baby are going to be okay. That's all I wanted. The doctor opended her mouth.

4 months later

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. It was like it was meant for me. I quickly picked myself up. I walked into the kitchen. I saw Lucas flipping some pancakes, I laughed a little. He heard me laugh and turned half of his body.

"Lucas Scott cooking. I have seen everything." I teased. He put some pancakes on a plate.

"Laugh now but today is a good day" Lucas said happily. I put my finger on my chin.

"Whats so important today?" I asked him.

"our baby…" he stopped. I stopped, I looked down and my water broke. We stood there or he stood there. He looked like a statue.

"Lucas!" I yelled at him to get his attention. He finally unfroze and helped me out. he gentaly sat me down in a chair.

"Okay." He said in panick, he took a bite of my pancake.

"Hey." I said. He grabbed our packed things to spend the night.

This is how I want to live my life. (**_Brooke's pushing and pushing for her baby to come out. doctors and nurses rubbing her. Lucas is in the back ground trying not pass out._**)

I wanted to live it with every being in me.

**_("Were almost there. Push! Push brooke!' the doctor yelled at Brooke. Brooke was holding on to Lucas's hand. Lucas was in so much pain but he didn't mind.)_**

I wanted to have the best husband and the best young boy, I ever wanted.

**_("Almost!" yells the nurse. Brooke is screaming her lungs out. Lucas tried to look down there but there was to much blood. He didn't know that It was going to be this bad. Brooke looked at Lucas and laughed._**)

I wanted to have challenges and my best friend. I wanted the best life, I could ever wish for.

("**_Good!" the doctor held the baby in her hand. Brooke was huffing and puffing. Brooke was hot and sweaty. Lucas cut the cord. Lucas handed there baby boy to Brooke. Brooke looked closely and smiled, she was so happy that tears were in her eyes. " Welcome to the world, Sebastian." Brooke said. Brooke handed little Sebastian to Lucas. _****Beeeep****_! Brookes heart rate went low. So low. Lucas turned and saw Brooke. he saw his lifeless fiancé. He started to cry, a nurse had to take sabastian away. Brooke was laying there. Lifeless. Cold , no heartbeat. Just life less. Lucas crouched down and kissed her hand while he cries her name, thinking that Brooke might come back._**)

…. And now I lived it.

Finn. (yes Brooke dies. The stuff in bold his telling us whats happening and the stuff that's not bolded is Brooke talking to us while its happening.)


End file.
